


[NSFW ART] Kinktober 1/31: "Blindfold"

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin is tied to the bed, blindfolded, gagged, and helpless.Line-art on paper.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] Kinktober 1/31: "Blindfold"




End file.
